coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6659 (8th October 2007)
Plot Jerry and Eileen arrive back after having a lovely night in a hotel. Jerry is annoyed when he sees the takeaway is closed. Cilla is convinced that she is about to inherit Frank's money. When Jerry makes a comment about Jodie not being at work, she tells him he never listens to her plans and dumps things on her so she can't ever go out and have a social life. Sarah sees David staring at her and Jason. She's worried he'll ruin the wedding. Cilla brags to Norris about inheriting Frank's money. She cancels Chesney's paper round. Cilla goes round letting everyone know she's coming into money. Sean thanks Jamie for being there for Violet. He feels guilty about being out partying. Carla is struggling with her computer, Liam goes to help. There is an obvious tension between them. Tony arrives to surprise Carla and take her out for lunch. Liam is jealous. Jerry apologises to Lloyd for messing up his date with Jodie. Jerry tries to give Lloyd some money to take her out for a nice meal but Lloyd refuses the cash. David spots Sarah's wedding invitations and Jason's address book and forms a plan. Jodie is angry when she finds out Jerry offered to give Lloyd money to take her out. Jodie confronts Jerry and he promises that she can have the weekend off. Sean apologises to Violet again and promises that he is a born again dad. Violet feels uneasy. Cilla arrives at the solicitor's office to collect her inheritance. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Carla Connor - Alison King *Jodie Morton - Samantha Seager *Mel Morton - Emma Edmondson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt Guest cast *Receptionist - Lorraine Sass Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Jerry's Takeaway *DJ Forbes Solicitors - Reception *Road outside Solicitors Notes *No episode was transmitted on Sunday 7th October due to coverage of the Rugby World Cup. *A change occurred to the end credits from this episode onwards as the generic blue background previously used was replaced by a montage of buildings in Coronation Street, Rosamund Street and Victoria Street. There were two versions of this montage - one shot in daytime and which appeared at the end of episodes shown in the summer months and a night time version for winter month episodes. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Cilla tells everyone she's in line for a windfall; a guilty Sean promises Violet that his partying days are over; and Jodie warns Jerry not to meddle after he bribes Lloyd to take her out. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,580,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2007 episodes